Vampires Don't Always Go For The Blood
by Chaikia
Summary: In Namimori High, there is a Vampire named Yamamoto Takeshi. Well, nobody knows since he's very nice, good looking and popular. Everyday is perfect and peaceful, especially with his Best Friend Tsuna, not until something happens that forces him to use his Vampire Powers! And he also noticed that he's not attracted to Tsuna's blood! Why? Well, read and find out! 8027 and AU fic.


**Hai~!**

**Hi Everyone! **

**Currently, I'm so happy! Why? It's been so long since I wrote A KHR fic and I deleted my previous story because I think that it was kind of you know, messy storyline and etc. **

**Finally! I can write an 8027 fic again, since I've been trying hard to think of a story for these two since common ideas are already used for 8027 so I was having a hard time and now, here it is! Yehey!**

**Actually, I was planning to create it last year but since school's very busy, I didn't have time, and the details and the story plan was still incomplete but after a long time of thinking, I finally finished the summary and plans and started writing! And here we are! The first chapter! Sorry, if it would take two chapters since while continuing writing it, I noticed that it reached 11,000+?! It's very long for me, so I had to cut the story, but don't worry, the second part will be published very soon, since it was halfway done already!**

**Oh, it will also have an OMAKE and sequel so look forward for it kay~?**

**Okay, so before we start let's talk..**

**If you read the summary, it says Vampire right? Yup, Vampire. Yamamoto is a Vampire here. I know Vampire Yamamoto is also common right now, but while I was thinking, I suddenly glanced towards my "Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn" Book and thought, what if Yamamoto is a Vampire and Tsuna is a normal Human? It would be great right? So here it is!**

**Well, I hope you will like this so let's begin? YEAH!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**~.~**

_The boy shoved Tsuna away very hard, sending him slamming hard on the metal fences._

"_Agh!" Tsuna cried gripping on the wires _

_CREAK_

_Tsuna and the boy froze as the fence creaked and started moving backwards._

"_W-Waah…aaah….aaah!" Tsuna gaped in horror as he froze in fear, unable to move.._

_The boy's eyes widen and gasped "Oh…." He mumbled as he began stepping away watching Tsuna_

_Tsuna trembled in fear because all he can think about is that he was about to fall four floor away from the ground which is quite high. He looked down to the ground and trembled with tears threatening to fall from his brown eyes._

_He shut his eyes "Is this it?..."_

"_What did I ever do to deserve something like this?" _

_**CREEEEAK!**_

_Then the fence gave up and fell down with Tsuna_

_Tsuna looked up at the sky_

"_Ah…" tears fell from his eyes "I wished I had a more fulfilled life…" _

"_Yamamoto….." he mumbled then he closed his eyes. _

"_I'M HERE! TSUNA!" Yamamoto's voice yelled_

_He opened his eyes again, they suddenly widened as he gasped. Because in front of him is Yamamoto, who had also jumped, reaching out to him._

"_TSUNA!" Yamamoto yelled_

"_Y-Yamamoto?!...W-Why?!" he asked_

_Yamamoto flashed his usual grin as he got a hold of Tsuna's hand "Don't worry"_

_Tsuna's eyes widen_

"_It'll be alright…." Yamamoto said in assurance, before pulling him to his arms _

"…_..E-Eh?..." Tsuna blinked_

_Yamamoto straightened their body and kicked the fence out of the way. Then he scooped Tsuna's legs and carried him on his arms._

"_Hold on tight!" Yamamoto grinned_

"_Eh?" Tsuna said circling his arms around Yamamoto's neck_

_Soon, they landed on the ground, creating a strong shock wave, strong enough to push sand and air away and even broke the glasses and moves the trees. Yamamoto also had caused a light crater on the ground._

_Yamamoto stood up with a shocked Tsuna. He looked at Tsuna worriedly "Tsuna? Are you okay?"_

_Tsuna was silent. Still shocked as he stared at Yamamoto, to the rooftop, which is missing the fence, the fence a few meters away from them and back to Yamamoto, still processing what just happened "Haaa….aaaah…." he breathed out, gripping Yamamoto's uniform_

_Yamamoto looked at Tsuna's trembling hands on his shoulder "Tsuna?" then he gasped when he saw tears falling down from "T-Tsuna?..."_

_Yamamoto kneel and set Tsuna down, on the ground gently and hugged him on his arms "Let it out…" Yamamoto mumbled_

_And Tsuna hugged Yamamoto, before he cried loudly, and all Yamamoto could ever do is sooth him and comfort him_

"_*sob* I-I was so scared *sniff* s-so…scared!" Tsuna cried_

_Yamamoto wondered his eyes around and to Tsuna, and was surprised to see Tsuna's blood stained arm which had a small cut._

_His eyes widen "B-Blood? This is bad!"_

_Yamamoto expected to be attracted by it and have fangs but, it didn't occur, he was just…normal "Strange….." He searched Tsuna's body and saw that he's cheek is also quite swollen and he's uniform had a specific area where there is a dirty part._

_He's eyes widen as he gritted his teeth in anger "T-The hell?! What did he do to Tsuna?!" He said and hugged Tsuna tightly_

_Yamamoto buried his head on Tsuna's neck "I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!"_

_Tsuna shook his head "No, it's not your fault"_

"_But, if I didn't have this face, that bastard wouldn't even go this far…I-It's all my…..fault. Dammit!" he hissed clenching his fist_

_Tsuna rubbed Yamamoto's back "Yamamoto, don't blame yourself. Don't blame anything about you. You're kind Yamamoto, and your face, I actually like it. You're smiles always makes me feel at ease, even I'm worried, nervous or whatever. So please, don't blame yourself"_

'_Tsuna…Thanks, I got it…." _

_Yamamoto pulled away "Are you okay now?..."_

_Tsuna nodded "Hai…..Thank you very much Yamamoto. I really owe you my life!" Tsuna said gripping Yamamoto's hands "But…..how did you do that? Y-You….from the rooftop…..the shockwave…..This crater….." he mumbled_

_Yamamoto bit his lips "A-Ah that?..."_

"_Unn…"_

_Yamamoto tried to think of an excuse but realized that it was futile "I guess…I can't lie now huh? You saw everything right?" he sighed "I am a…" He breathed in and out and closed his eyes, and opened them revealing his gleaming emerald eyes, his fangs and his skin complexion turning pale "Vampire…."_

_Tsuna's eyes widen yet again "W-What…." He cupped his hands as he stare at Yamamoto "Y-You're kidding r-right?"_

_Yamamoto shook his head "No, this time I'm serious"_

* * *

…

**Yamamoto**: Oops! Haha! The opening got carried away. Before we continue this let's go back hours before this happened, okay?

* * *

~**Yamamoto's POV**"

"Good Morning Yamamoto!" some of my classmates greeted me when I got inside our classroom

I flashed my usual grin "Yo!"

"Kyaaaaah!"

"He's so handsome!"

"Omigosh~! Omigosh!"

The girls squealed and started murmuring to each other. Aren't they so energetic early in the morning? Haha!

So, I went to my assigned seat and just sit on it and looked outside of the window

Yo! My name is Yamamoto Takeshi. I'm a Freshmen here in Namimori, class 1-A. I'm 16 years old, well physically I'm 14 years and already 2 years older since I was turned to a Vampire at 14 when I got hit by a truck while chasing a thief who stole something from an old lady. I was originally supposed to be turned into a vampire at 18 but got a little ahead of schedule.

I am in Baseball Club here and suddenly got popular 'cause of it. Well, I really love baseball! You know, that "swooooooosh!" , "pam!" , "tiiing!" Haha! Sorry, I hoped you understand that. They said I'm also good-looking but I really don't notice it at all.

I am the son of Yamamoto Clan's current head and the next heir to it. Oh yeah, My Old man is also a Vampire and my Mom was a Human, but she's already gone, after giving birth to me. My Old Man told me that he could've turned Mom into a vampire, but my Mom wished not too.

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIING~!**

The bell rang signaling the start of classes. My classmates started heading back to their proper seats to get ready for class. A few minutes later, the teacher arrived

* * *

~.~

It was currently lunch time. And, I'm currently walking on the hallway, heading towards Classroom 1-C, well it's because my Best Friend is there and we always have lunch together. Oh! Haha! His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi or Tsuna for short.

After awhile I arrived in front of Classroom 1-C and slid the door open "Osu! Is Tsuna here?" I called

"Oh, over there" one of them said pointing towards the chair at the end of the classroom where a small boy with messy brown hair. Sleeping on his desk.

I chuckled and thanked the guy, before I walked towards Tsuna. When I got close I bent down and moved closer to his exposed ear, since his face is hidden on his arms, and whispered "Yo, Tsuna. Wake up, buddy!" I said

I straightened up and hear him groan "N-Nghh…ughn…." Tsuna slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes "Y-Yamamoto?" he blinked getting a clear view of me "Oh, Hi" he said

"Let's go have lunch?" I asked raising my packed bento

"Okay" he nodded and picked his lunch from his bag and was about to stand up, but suddenly laid his head on his desk again. Then he sighed "Can't we just have it here?"

"Maa, c'mon Tsuna, you know the rooftop is our usual place right? So let's go!" I said happily

Then he sighed and pouted "But I don't wanna…." He said lazily

I chuckled, seriously, he's too cute "You don't want to?"

"Yeah…"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

I grinned "Okay then!" I put my bento on his desk and hold his waist and lifted him up on his shoulder "W-Waah! H-HEY!" he shrieked "Put m-me down!"

I laughed "Haha! Sorry, no can do!" I said picking our bentos on my other hand before I started walking

"Sorry, guys! I'll just borrow this little guy!" I yelled before I ran out of the classroom as I hear the others whispering to each other, not just they're whispers, but their thoughts exactly.

Do you want me to tell you some?

"_Oh…It's Dame-Tsuna with Yamamoto again…"_

"_Why the hell does Yamamoto hang out with that guy?"_

"_I'm jealous…"_

"_Tch, lucky Tsuna…"_

"_I hate him very much!"_

And the worst of them all is—

"_I hate Dame-Tsuna so much for hanging out with Yamamoto-sama! Seriously, unlike Yamamoto-sama, he's just trash!" _

I eyed the girl who said that before I sped up a little

"W-Whoa!" Tsuna yelped

Seriously, why do people hate Tsuna so much? There's nothing bad about him. He's actually kind and caring plus cute! Just because he's grades are low, clumsy and kind of weak, doesn't mean they need to bully him like that. Seriously, why are they so judgmental? "Don't judge a book by its cover" right?

Why can't people see what I see in Tsuna? Like how kind he was when we first met…..It happened one month after I became a freshman here. How I met him….and when I almost commit a sin.

_~Flashback~_

_I fixed my necktie and sling my bag on my shoulder "I'm off now!" I said to my baseball teammates_

"_Good work!"_

"_Bye!"_

_Then I walked out of the field and passed through the hallways on my way out. But I stopped midway and stretched my muscles_

"_Hngh!" And then I shrugged "Phew, I wanna go back home right now and take a nice long bath, but I can't just go using my fast speed there or even jump on roofs, Reborn will surely hit me…" I mumbled _

"_Ah? What time is it?" I looked at my wristwatch "Oh? It's already quarter to 7!? Geez, I'm so late" I said as I increased my pace_

_I was about to start running, to at least get to the gates faster but…._

"_YAMAMOTO! DIE!" I heard someone shout from behind me, and I looked back just in time to see him lunging towards me, so I quickly dodge him from stabbing me. I moved to the side and he stumbled forwards gripping his knife _

"_W-Whoa! That's dangerous man!" I exclaimed in surprise_

_I looked at him and he doesn't look familiar. He had this insane look on his face, and pale complexion but not close to my Vampire skin complexion. He glared at me intensely as his hands trembled while gripping the knife_

"_H-Hey! What's with the knife anyway?" I asked_

"_YOU!" he began "YAMAMOTO TAKESHI! HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY GIRLFRIEND! YOU F*CKING JERK!" He yelled as he lunged towards me again_

_I stepped back and caught his wrist holding the knife and grip it away from me. I'll try very hard not to squeeze it flat…_

"_W-Wait! What girlfriend? Steal? I'm not even going out with some—"_

"_YOU LIAR! SHE SAID THAT SHE'S GOING OUT WITH YOU AND THAT SHE NO LONGER LIKE ME! AND IT'S YOUR DAMN FAULT!" he yelled once again pushing the knife even more but I didn't even need to move my feet to stop it nor did my arm pushed back, while here he was putting too much effort. Sorry Bro, I have this Vampire advantages_

_I raised a brow "And you actually believe her?"_

"_YES!"_

_I sighed "Even without proof?"_

"_I DON'T CARE!"_

_I bit my lip, okay calm down. "Can't we just talk this out properly? Otherwise we can't understand each other" _

"_F*CKING NO!" He yelled_

_Ugh, what a vulgar mouth…._

_He pulled away from my grip (Whoa! I let my guard down a little!) _

_Then he thrusts his hand forward towards me again which I dodged again. Then he started swinging his knife to which I dodged all the time_

"_F*CK YOU! YOU AND YOUR F*CKING FACE! I'LL DEFINITELY KILL YOU AND MESS WITH YOUR F*CKING FACE!" He said with every swing_

_I twitched, honestly, I'm getting pissed right now with his vulgar mouth. What should I do? Should I use my speed to get away? No, he'll probably continue this the next day or the next and will probably do all means to get me. So what?..._

_I looked at him, his face is full of anger towards me, and he's dull eyes. I wonder why he's like this? He won't just get this insane with just one girl right?_

_He stopped attacking me and panted "S-She's…all that I have…" he mumbled_

"…" _I see, so I think my feeling is right? He must've had it hard with his life huh? _

_Then, what should I do?..._

**But then, it hit me.**

_Say, I haven't been drinking a human's blood recently. All we drink is animal blood and some blood pills. And right now, my energy is decreasing, and I need __**BLOOD**__ now. __**Right, now**__….._

_**Should I kill him to get my two weeks' worth of blood?...**_

_**He probably lost all hope right? and wants to die?...**_

_**Then I should help him…..**_

_I thought as my eyes started changing from emerald ones to blood red ones, my fangs is also slowly appearing as I keep staring at him. His pale neck…._

_**Yeah, I'll just target that…**_

"_URAAAH!" the boy lunges towards me again and started attacking me with his knife again_

_**I guess, here I go…**_

_I was about to charge towards him when,_

"_H-HEY! WHAT ARE YOU D-DOING?!" a voice yelled _

_We both stopped in our tracks and looked towards the source of the voice and we saw a boy with a small body frame, messy brown hair and big brown and round eyes. He was a few centimeters from us and was also frowning. _

_The boy let out a sound of irritation "Tch, Dame-Tsuna….."_

_I blinked __**"Dame-Tsuna?..."**_

_His eyes widen when he say the boy's knife "O-Oi! Why do you have a knife?! A-Are you attacking him?!" he asked loudly pointing towards me_

_The boy just remained silent as he silently glared towards the boy_

_The boy named Tsuna stepped back "H-Hey, a-answer me! Why do you have a—"_

"_THIS IS NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS, DAME-TSUNA!" The boy suddenly burst out and charged towards Tsuna_

_My eyes widen __**"This is bad!"**_

"_DIEEEEEE!"_

_Tsuna's eyes widen in horror as he took several steps behind and fell on the ground "H-Help m-m-me!" he yelped moving backwards_

_The boy then swung his knife towards him, but I quickly went in front of Tsuna and he slashed my chest instead "A-Aaagh!" I yelled in pain kneeling down and gripped my chest where there is a slanted long cut and blood seeping out which started staining my polo._

"_A-Ah?" The boy's eyes widen as he stepped back_

_Tsuna's eyes widen "H-Hey!" he cried kneeling next to me "Are you o-okay?!" he asked as he started panicking_

_I looked up to him and stared at his face, tears were threatening to fall down from his eyes and his slightly furrowed brows, honestly, I find it quite cute, I dunno why though. I just flashed my smile "Don't worry, this is nothing!" I said while standing up though wincing in pain_

"_A-Ah! Are you sure?! That's quite a deep cut—the hospital! We need to get you to the hospital!" he said panicking and doesn't seem to know what to do_

_If it weren't for the situation right now, I would be laughing at him now, since he's really a funny guy. I just patted him "Maa, Maa, I said I'm okay right?"_

_He just nodded and stayed silent_

"_Y-YAMAMOTO!" the boy yelled again_

_We both turned alarmed and quickly faced him, with Tsuna hiding behind me and I wearing a stern expression "I'm warning you, please stop this! You'll hurt others if you don't stop this stupid thing!" I yelled, quite angry because this boy almost got hurt earlier! Geez!_

"_DIE! YOU SHOULD DIE!" He yelled lunging towards me again. Seriously, this guy is not thinking anymore and just acts aggressively! _

"_Look out!" Tsuna shrieked unconsciously pulling me to the side _

"_Whoa!" I exclaimed in surprise barely missing the knife _

_Tsuna took this chance and trip the boy_

"_Wah!" the boy fall face first on the ground dropping the knife_

"_Yosh! Chance!" I muttered moving quickly towards him_

_He gasped and quickly reached out towards the knife, but luckily, I moved quickly first and kicked it away "Stop it!" I grunted_

"_Agh!" He gasped_

_Then I pounced over him and quickly restrained his hands on his back, I looked towards Tsuna "Hey, can I borrow you're necktie?"_

"_E-Eh?"_

"_Hurry!"_

_He panicked "A-Ah Okay!" he quickly untie his necktie and gave it to me shakily. Then I started tying the boys hands' very tightly and tied a knot before I finished "Done" I mumbled before I stood up and looked down on him who struggles like a fish_

"_Ngh! LET ME GO! LET ME GO DAMMIT!"_

"_No can do" I said_

"_FUCK IT! FUCK YOU! JUST YOU SEE, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"_

_Tsuna frowned "H-How vulgar!" _

_I panted then looked at Tsuna "Hey, are you okay?"_

"_Yeah….But, what about you?" he said pointing towards my wound_

_My eyes widen, crap! I need to hold on my healing ability, otherwise he will notice! "Ah! This? It's just a long cut, let's just treat it later on the nurse's office" I said_

"_Are you sure?" he eyed me worriedly_

"_Yup!"_

"_Okay…..But first, let's report him to the teachers first" he said before he picked out his cell and dialed a number_

_Tsuna called the teachers after that and reported what happened. Several minutes later, some teachers came to us with some policemen. They arrested the boy and probably brought him with them. Luckily, the teachers didn't notice my wound, since I hugged Tsuna to my chest to hide it, and we got away just finely after we were interviewed briefly._

_Currently, we are inside the Clinic, treating my" wound" with Tsuna doing all the work and even bandaging me._

"_There" Tsuna said patting me after he finished bandaging me "I think it's good" he said_

_I smiled at him "Thank you!" _

_He nodded before he handed me my extra t-shirt, since my polo is rip off by that boy earlier. Thank God, I can use my healing ability now since my wounds are hidden. I breathed in relief as the stinging feeling started disappearing._

"_So…." Tsuna started sitting in front of me "Are you really okay now?" he asked_

_I flashed him a grin "Yup! Thanks to you!"_

"_I see….I'm glad then" then he gripped his pants "Sorry….." he muttered _

"_What?"_

"_You got hurt because of me..." he said clenching his fist_

"_Ah, Maa, Maa, I already anticipated getting hurt by him anyway, since there's no escape. And I can't let someone like you to get hurt"_

"_But! You could've run away If I didn't butt in and maybe you didn't get hurt! I-I…..sorry for being very wimpy!" he said hanging his head low_

_I patted his head "Maa, Maa. You're not wimpy, I think you're brave since you manage to yell at us and stop him" __**and me**__….I could've probably killed him if you didn't come._

"_That's not true….."_

"_It is" I smiled then put a finger on his lips "And! Don't argue anymore!" I said_

_He was silent and just nodded "S-Since you got hurt because of me, maybe I can do something to help you in return. Like taking care of you until you get better" he said while getting red_

_I laughed "Hmm, well…You could feed me, accompany me, play baseball in my place, tutor me and help me~" I said jokingly and even laughed when I saw him pale_

"_W-Wait!, you've got to be kidding me. Are you serious?"_

"_Well, I'm serious about you feeding me"_

"_I-I see….." he said_

"_Oh by the way, what's your name?" I asked, completely forgetting to ask _

_He looked at me "Oh, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi or Tsuna for short, if you like" he said_

"_I'm Yamamoto Takeshi" I grinned "Nice to meet you! Although, it's quite late for the introductions"_

"_N-No, it's okay! Really, plus…..It's really nice to meet you" he smiled while blushing a bit which caught me off guard_

_BA-THUMP!_

_I blinked "Eh?..."_

_BA-THUMP! BA-THUMP!_

"_W-What's with this?" I said in my thoughts as I looked at Tsuna's smiling face, his smilemaking me feel warm for some reason._

_~Flashback Ends~_

After that, we started hanging out together, I even used my healed wound as an excuse so that he would feed me, which lasts for five days since Reborn said that five days is already fine otherwise, Tsuna will notice. Eventually, we became good friends. I got to know him better; I also got to know that he's always being bullied, that's why I'm protecting him now and even threatened those bullies to stop. I even got to sleepover on his house and we slept on the same bed!

I'm really grateful to Tsuna that time; otherwise, I would've made my first kill. Yeah, first kill, since I haven't killed anyone before, I only suck their blood but not to the extent that will kill him or her. And as we spend every day together, I find myself falling for him without me noticing it, but. The only thing that holds me back is that I'm a vampire; I might hurt him in the near future. So, that's the story

I opened the door to the rooftop and the fresh wind met with me, I breathed in and smiled "Well, here we are!" I said

Tsuna sighed "Hai, Hai. Please put me down" he mumbled

I grinned "Okay!" Then I squeezed his butt

"Kyaaaah!" he yelped before covering his mouth

I let out a short laugh before I put him down "Haha! I didn't expect that coming! I was expecting "Hieeee!" instead of a "Kyaaaah" Hahaha! How cute!"

"Y-Yamamoto!" he whined while turning cherry red "Mou, you need to stop doing that, you know"

"Haha! Maa, Maa! My bad, sorry!" I said rubbing my neck

"Mou…." He said

"Hehe. So? Let's eat?" I asked

"Oh, sure" he said

Then we walked towards the wall and sat down and leaned on it before we opened out bento and set it on the ground. We both clapped and said "Ittadakimasu!" before we began eating

I gulped my sushi and looked at Tsuna "By the way, Tsuna"

"Yeah?"

"Are you free this afternoon?" I asked him stuffing another sushi on my mouth

Tsuna looked up and think "Let's see…Well, I think so, Enma-kun can't hang out later since he said that he should go home earlier since they will have a general clean-up of their house since it's very messy and dirty" he said

I grinned "Then, let's go hang out later!" I said putting a thumbs-up

He smiled "Okay, but what are we gonna do?"

"I was thinking of visiting some clothing store and buy a new baseball t-shirt that I've been waiting to buy since last month"

After drinking, Tsuna blinked at me "T-shirt? That t-shirt?"

"Yup~!"

Tsuna smiled "Okay then, I'll go with you"

I grinned from ear to ear and wrapped and arm around Tsuna's shoulders "Thanks Tsuna! You're the best!"

"Anyway, why do you always seem to ask me for permission? You know we always hang out after school right?" he said

I just laughed "Maa,Maa well I just want to"

He smiled at me "How kind of you" he mumbled

We talked for a while until we finished lunch. As we prepared leaving, the bell rang. Tsuna and I looked at each other and laughed

"Just in time!" I said

"Yeah!" He said

I moved closer to Tsuna "Oh, by the way, before we leave" I said and bent down and peck Tsuna's cheek which of course, made him blush! How cute!

He touched his cheek and looked at me while pouting a little "Yamamoto, you've been kissing me often, lately" he said

"Haha! Maa, is it bad?"

"I-It's not that, I'm just wondering?"

"Why?"

"Well, you used to always just kiss me on the cheeks when I'm going to say goodbye after you walked me home, then you also started kissing me before we go to our separate classes in the morning, and now, before we go back to class after lunch…." He said

I just grinned and raised a "V" sign and inched my face closer to him which startled him "Why? Do you mind?"

Tsuna blushes and shook his head

I laughed again and kissed him on the other cheek "Hehe! So cute!"

Haha! Man! He immediately turned cherry. I just stared at him as he fidgeted in front of me while still cherry red. Then suddenly, I thought of a great idea.

I smirked "Tsuna" I called

"Y-Yeah?..."

I faced my right cheek towards him and points at it before I grinned

He just blushed "E-Eh?"

"Kiss me" I said

"EH?!"

"I always kiss you, so it's time you kiss me too" I said and points at my cheek once again

"Geez…" he mumbled before he stared at my cheek, then slowly he closed his eyes and moved towards me. Then he pecks my cheek

I blushed when I felt his warm lips on my face.

He pulled back and looked at me while still blushing "H-How's that?" he asked

I nodded still in a daze "G-Great….."

He looked away probably embarrassed

"Tsuna" I called

He faced me "Yes?"

I faced my other cheek towards him again and points at it "Here"

He just sighed and moved to peck me

But, I suddenly thought of something and turned to face him "Oh, Tsuna wai—"

_**CHUU~!**_

Both our eyes widen when Tsuna accidentally kissed me directly on my lips. I suddenly had the urge to want for more and suddenly grabbed Tsuna's head and pushed his lips further, startled by it, he accidentally opened his mouth and we kissed completely. My mind went completely blank as I got intoxicated by and unconsciously puts my tongue inside his. I heard him whimpered when I did that and I finally snapped back into reality.

My eyes were wide as I pulled back and when stared at each other's shocked faces. We're both blushing madly and just stayed there like that. Not knowing what to actually do after something like that happened. I ended up covering my mouth while I just stared at him while he cupped his mouth.

It seemed to go on forever but Tsuna was the one who broke away of his gaze first. And I looked downwards.

This is bad, my heart is beating very fast! And I'm craving for Tsuna even more! I want more…that short passionate kiss we had earlier, I want more. But my feelings, they're overflowing. I clutched my chest. If I don't do something about this…I'll explode!

"T-Tsuna!" I said with a loud voice as I grabbed his shoulders

He yelped "W-What?"

I gritted my teeth as I look at his eyes, his confused eyes "I-I….I-I! Lo—"

"What are you two herbivores doing?" a deep voice asked that startled as both and moved away from each other

We looked at the source of the voice and found him standing on the door of the rooftop. It was Hibari! He wears his school jacket on his shoulders only and the other arm has a red band saying "Disciplinary Committee Head". Well, that's it, he's the school's Disciplinary head.

Tsuna shrieked "H-Hieeeeeeeee! H-Hibari-san!"

I sweat dropped but I was having mixed feelings right now "O-Oh, Hibari" I said forcing a smile. Right now, part of me says that he's relief that I didn't confess, but the other half says that he's disappointed since it was my chance! Argh! Damn, I'm a mess right now!

He looked at us seemingly annoyed "The school bell already rang, yet why are you still here?" he asked

I rubbed my head and let out a sly laugh "Maa, Maa, we we're just having a talk?" I said unsure if he would bite that lie.

He glared at us "Herbivores, Public Display Of Affection is strictly prohibited here, I usually bite those herbivores who do that…."

Tsuna tensed "U-Umm…"

"But, since you two are here in the rooftop and no one sees it but me, I'll let it go for now"

We both sighed in relief

I grinned "Thanks Hibari!"

Tsuna nodded and smiled also "Y-Yeah! Thank you Hibari-san!"

He just nodded "Hnn…"

Then I grabbed Tsuna's hand and we ran out "Catch ya later!" I said waving at Hibari as we ran very fast; otherwise, we will be bitten to death. Yikes!

We stopped running when we reached the hallways that have split ways which we usually go separate ways to go back to our classrooms after we ate our lunch. We just stayed like that for awhile.

"Yamamoto?" Tsuna called

I looked back at him and flashed a bright smile "Yeah?"

Tsuna blinked "O-Oh? It's…..nothing" he said he said before he smiled too "Well, then I'll go back now" he said

I nodded and proceeded to pass through him to go back to my classroom. But before I walked away I grabbed his waist on the side before I pulled him on my chest and brought his ear close to my lips "We'll talk about that kiss later" I said and pecked his cheeks before I walked away and waved at him goodbye.

* * *

~Normal POV~

Tsuna nodded and just stared at my retreating back. He touched his cheek while he blushed very madly and bit his lips. "H-Huuuah…" he breathed in and out deeply. He turn around and started walking. He touched his lips, recalling the events earlier, and the lingering feeling of Yamamoto's lips.

He blushed once again "M-My heart won't stop beating…." He muttered to his self before he ran his hand on his hair and sighed deeply "Geez, I don't know what to feel. That was my very first kiss, and I gave it to my best friend….."

He shook his head "No, no, that was an accident…." He clutched his head and shook it again "Agh! Mou! I'm so embarrassed right now!" he said passing through a glass window and saw his self.

He saw his flushed face "Oh….I'm really red" he said before he looked down "What do I do now?...Things might get awkward with Yamamoto now…."

"Tsuna-kun!" he heard someone call his name. He looked back and saw a boy with red hair and eyes running towards him

He blinked "Enma?"

Enma quickly grabbed his hand and ran away "What are you doing spacing out there?! Hurry up! Class is going to start!" he said

"O-Okay!"

* * *

~Yamamoto's POV~

School already ended and I'm attending my baseball practice as usual. But, until now, all I think about is Tsuna. I didn't even focus on my class earlier since I can't forget that kiss. I even almost confessed to him earlier! Geez!

"Oi! Yamamoto! Don't space out! Keep batting!" Our Coach yelled

"HAI!" I yelled manly as I hit the ball thrown to me by the machine, I hit it back and it was sent towards the net.

Actually, I'm really nervous about Tsuna since I said that we will talk later. I've never been in a relationship before nor even kissed someone before and I NEVER been in-love before! This is all my first time with Tsuna.

I sighed after hitting another ball

Okay, so what should I do? Actually, I really want to confess already! I'm not the only one who have the hots for Tsuna. I know some boys who have a crush on him, why? Since, sometimes I can't help but read their minds. And I even almost beat up one of them since I saw his erotic fantasies about Tsuna! I'm not even there yet and I've never think about Tsuna like that!

"Argh!" I grumbled loudly as I hit the ball very hard and nicely and "swooooosh!" It's a Homerun!

I stared at it "Oh…."

"Nice Batting! Yamamoto!" one of my teammates said

I grinned "Ou!" I said and adjusted my baseball cap and positioned myself

Damn, I really can't concentrate right now "Okay…." I breathed in and breathed out "I'll try" I said and gripped the bat and looked at the machine. It launched another ball with the speed of 110 m/s.

I was about to hit it when I heard someone call me

"Y-Yamamoto-kun!" It was Enma who called from outside while panting for his life and gripping the fences of the field.

I hit the ball but it rolled on the ground. I looked at him "Enma?" I mumbled before I walked towards him "Yo, Enma! What's up?" I asked

He looked at me "Y-Yama…..mo…to-kun! T-Tsuna-kun…h-he" He panted

"Hey, calm down!" I said

He breathed in and out two times and looked at me "Tsuna-kun he's in trouble!"

I was about to react when I heard someone's voice from somewhere around the school.

"_Agh! P-Please! Stop it!"_ It was Tsuna's voice!

"Tsuna!" I called

"_Shut the f*ck up!"_ someone's voice said as I heard Tsuna struggle more!

I looked at Enma "Where?!" I asked

Enma was startled by my sudden outburst "He's heading to the rooftop! Hurry!" He said

I nodded before I ran away

Coach spotted me running "Oi! Where are you going?!" he yelled

"Sorry. Coach! I just forgot something!" I yelled

When I got out of the field, I looked around to see if anybody's around. Before I ran at full speed. I plan to go behind the school and jump to the rooftop from there, but it would be risky since someone might see. I'll just run very quick and reach the rooftop.

I followed that and went inside the school and ran through the hallways until I reached the rooftop in no time. I was about to open the door but it was locked "Dammit!" I said before I stepped back a little and charged forward to kick the door. Luckily, it opened in one kick. The door slammed open, just in time for me to see Tsuna fall with the fence

"TSUNA!"

The boy looked back at me and my eyes widen "YOU!" I yelled before I glared at him fiercely

He laughed insanely "THERE YOU ARE! YOU F*CKING—"

I didn't let him finish by giving him a very hard punch on the gut and I think I broke some ribs, but I don't care. Then I punched him hard on the cheek that sent him flying towards door, which was opened, so he passed through the door and rolled on the stairs several times, when he stopped, he's unconscious and bleeding.

I quickly ran towards the empty space left by the fence and jumped from the edge and reached out to Tsuna "TSUNA!"

* * *

~Several Minutes Earlier – Tsuna's POV"

I was currently inside Yamamoto's classroom. It's already afternoon. I decided to wait for him here since he texted me earlier and said to wait for me in his classroom. I just sat on his assigned seat here and fiddled on the keychain attached to my cell. It was an orange heart with my name written on it and several diamond hearts dangling from it.

This was given to me by Yamamoto two months ago. It was when we're visiting a store and I saw it. I just looked at it and before I know it, he snatched it away from me and paid for it. It can actually be customized so he said to put my name on it then gave it to me as a gift.

Actually, the reason he bought me this is because I got my very first cell two months ago, bought by my Mom and Dad. He was so happy and registered his number in my cell, so he's number was my very first registered number there. After that, we started texting each other and sometimes took until midnight.

I looked at the time on my cell "4:57? 33 minutes left huh? Yamamoto's practice is only one hour" I sighed and laid my head on the desk and just looked at the orange sky…..

Which reminds me, the kiss earlier…Yamamoto he…..he tasted like vanilla with a mix of sourness earlier, probably because he drinks too much milk and ate sushi earlier. I wonder how I tasted to him? W-Wait!? Why am I concerned about my taste?! I should be concerned on what will happen starting now!

I said and shook my head not even aware that there is someone standing in front of the opened door

"So here you are. Sawada Tsunayoshi…." A voice said

I quickly snapped back and looked towards the source of voice "Eh?" Then my eyes widen in horror "Y-You?!" I said standing up

Yeah, you're guess is right. It's the boy who attacked Yamamoto when we first met.

He smiled insanely "That's right" he said

I stepped back and looked down and my eyes widen. He's holding a knife again. Oh my God. I trembled slightly "W-What do you want?!" I asked putting a brave front so that he won't notice that I'm scared like hell!

He smirked "What do you think?" he said stepping inside

I stepped back also "I don't know! Why are you here by the way?! Didn't you get arrested?!" I asked

He's eyes widen before it glared to me in anger. He slammed his hands on the nearest desk

I whimpered in fear

"Why"?...DON'T F*CK WITH ME! IT'S YOUR FAULT TO BEGIN WITH WHY I ENDED UP IN THAT F*CKING JAIL!" He said

My eyes widen "What?! It's not my fault that you attacked Yamamoto! It's wrong! WRONG! I just helped!"

"THAT'S IT! YOU HELPED!" He roared before his eyes shadowed "If you didn't came and helped that day, I could've killed that jerk. That jerk and that stupid face of his!"

I got angry "So what do you want me to do?! Just sit back there and watch you?! Yamamoto's a nice guy to begin with, what did he eve—"

"SHUT UP!" he yelled kicking the desk and it fell down "What did he do? HE STOLE MY GIRLFRIEND! It's because of him that we broke up!" he said

"Yamamoto isn't that kind of guy! And it's not his fault that you're stupid girl broke up with you and chose handsome men like Yamamoto!"

"DON'T YOU CALL HER STUPID!" he yelled picking the nearest chair and threw it on my direction

"A-Aaaaah!" I quickly run out of the way and covered my head just in case

The chair hit the desk and other chairs and caused a very loud clattering noise. I diverted my gaze towards him and he's already walking towards me. I yelped quickly run away "D-Don't come any closer!" I said

He smirked "Scared?"

"I AM! So what?!" I yelled

Then he just continued walking, while I kept running away. We continued going around the room again and again until he walked straight towards me and seemingly started running.

Adrenaline rushed towards me as I quickly picked up the nearest chair and threw it towards his direction. He jumped away to dodge. I took the chance that he's destructed for a second and kicked two desks towards him which blocked his way, before I bolted out of the room

"HEY! COME BACK HERE!" I heard him yell

"S-Someone, HELP!" I yelled as I ran through the hallway "Please help me!" I yelled

God, why is this happening to me? I don't want to die yet!

I continued running and good thing I remembered to look back, gosh, he already at the end of the hallway behind me. I whimpered and increased my speed. He's still far away so I can still lose him.

When I felt that I'm already far away, I looked back and he's not there anymore. I stopped at the stairs going upwards and leaned on the wall catching my breath. I closed my eyes for a second, and when I opened them, he was already there running towards me. "A-Aaagh!" I yelled and hurriedly went upstairs

"You're not going anywhere!" He yelled and threw the knife towards me. I wasn't quick enough to dodge it completely and it managed to cut my arm "N-Ngah!" I cried in pain but just clutched my arm and didn't stop running. Good thing I was at the window near the stairs when he threw them since the knife shattered the glass and fell out.

I continued running and he was already on my trail so I sped up even more "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" I yelled

"Tsuna-kun is that you?" someone said

I looked back while smiling for hope and saw Enma. I cried in joy "E-ENMA! HELP ME!" I yelled

He's eyes widen "T-Tsuna!? What's happening?!" He asked following us

"There's no time explaining! Call for help! I'll be at the rooftop and try to lock myself in!" I yelled before I ran upstairs again

He nodded "OKAY!" he yelled

I continued running for awhile and reached the rooftop. I quickly went inside and locked the door. I was given to sigh in relief for a moment but loud banging from the doors erupted. I stepped back

"H-HEY! OPEN THE HELL UP!" I heard him yell

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I cried and looked around to see if I can use something to block the door. But, nothing since it's the rooftop.

The banging on the door continued on and on, but he's efforts seemed futile since it was locked.

I just stood there catching my breath. I clutched my chest and continued panting like crazy. I breathed in and out very deeply trying to regain the air that I lose earlier. Then the banging on the door stopped.

I was relieved since maybe he had given up. But, all of a sudden, the door was smashed open and he got inside!

"WHAT?!" I gasped in horror

He regained his balanced and closed the door locking it. He looked at me while smirking "Hehe, I-I…..finally catch up to you" he panted

I trembled in fear "N-No way…" I muttered

* * *

~Normal POV~

When the boy started moving towards Tsuna, the brunet also started stepping back, but he's legs had betrayed him and he collapsed on the ground. Gathering his last strength he used his arms to move away. But unfortunately, the boy had already caught up to him.

He looked down to Tsuna with a menacing smile "Hehe, I finally got you….." he mumbled before he kicked Tsuna on the cheek

"Guck!" Tsuna grunted in pain

The boy laughed "Now, it's payback time…"

Tsuna's eyes widen as the boy grabbed him by the collar and slowly raise him

"P-Please, let me go" Tsuna pleaded as he trembled

The boy shook his head "Nu-uh…Not yet" he said before he punched Tsuna directly on the gut, very hard

Tsuna gasped for air "Aagh!" he coughed gritting in pain

The boy shoved Tsuna away very hard, sending his back slamming hard on the metal fences.

"Agh!" Tsuna cried gripping on the wires

_**CREAK…..**_

Tsuna and the boy froze as the fence creaked and started moving backwards.

"W-Waah…aaah….aaah!" Tsuna gaped in horror as he froze in fear, unable to move..

The boy's eyes widen and gasped "Oh…." He mumbled as he began stepping away watching Tsuna

Tsuna trembled in fear because all he can think about is that he was about to fall four floor away from the ground which is quite high. He looked down to the ground and trembled with tears threatening to fall from his brown eyes.

He shut his eyes "_Is this it?..."_

"_What did I ever do to deserve something like this?" _

_**CREEEEAK!**_

Then the fence gave up and fell down with Tsuna

Tsuna looked up at the sky

"_Ah…"_ tears fell from his eyes _"I wished I had a more fulfilled life…" _

"Yamamoto….." he mumbled then he closed his eyes.

"I'M HERE! TSUNA!" Yamamoto's voice yelled

He opened his eyes again, they suddenly widened as he gasped. Because in front of him is Yamamoto, who had also jumped, reaching out to him.

"TSUNA!" Yamamoto yelled

"Y-Yamamoto?!...W-Why?!" he asked

Yamamoto flashed his usual grin as he got a hold of Tsuna's hand "Don't worry"

Tsuna's eyes widen

"It'll be alright…." Yamamoto said in assurance, before pulling him to his arms

"…..E-Eh?..." Tsuna blinked

Yamamoto straightened their body and kicked the fence out of the way. Then he scooped Tsuna's legs and carried him on his arms.

"Hold on tight!" Yamamoto grinned

"Eh?" Tsuna said circling his arms around Yamamoto's neck

Soon, they landed on the ground, creating a strong shock wave, strong enough to push sand and air away and even broke the glasses and moves the trees. Yamamoto also had caused a light crater on the ground.

Yamamoto stood up with a shocked Tsuna. He looked at Tsuna worriedly "Tsuna? Are you okay?"

Tsuna was silent. Still shocked as he stared at Yamamoto, to the rooftop, which is missing the fence, the fence a few meters away from them and back to Yamamoto, still processing what just happened "Haaa….aaaah…." he breathed out, gripping Yamamoto's uniform

Yamamoto looked at Tsuna's trembling hands on his shoulder "Tsuna?" then he gasped when he saw tears falling down from "T-Tsuna?..."

Yamamoto kneels and set Tsuna down, on the ground gently and hugged him on his arms "Let it out…" Yamamoto mumbled

And Tsuna hugged Yamamoto, before he cried loudly, and all Yamamoto could ever do is sooth him and comfort him

"*sob* I-I was so scared *sniff* s-so…scared!" Tsuna cried

Yamamoto wondered his eyes around and to Tsuna, and was surprised to see Tsuna's blood stained arm which had a small but long cut

His eyes widen "T-Tsuna?! You're bleeding!"

"Y-Yeah, good thing I managed to dodge that knife he threw towards me" he said clenching his teeth from pain

Yamamoto's eyes widen even more in horror "The hell?! He attacked you with a knife?!" he yelled angrily

Tsuna jerked in surprised but nodded

"That guy's so dead" Yamamoto said as his eyes shadowed and stood up

"W-Wait, where are you going?!"

"_To kill him_" Yamamoto's said

Tsuna was taken aback and frozen by Yamamoto's fierce voice "W-Wait Yamamo—ngh!" He hissed in pain clutching his arm

Yamamoto was brought back to normal and quickly knelt next to Tsuna and placed him leaning on his chest "Tsuna!...Tch! Sorry, lost it for a moment"

"Y-Yeah"

"For the mean time let's tie it with a cloth" he said before he took out his handkerchief and wrapped it around Tsuna's wound and tied it quite tightly "There, how's that?"

"It's okay" he mumbled a silent thank you

Then Yamamoto suddenly remembered something, Tsuna's bleeding, _he's bleeding_, he's eyes widen _"C-Crap! Blood"_ he yelled in his mind and covered his lips

Yamamoto expected to be attracted by it and have fangs but, it didn't occur, he was just…normal _"Strange….." _He searched Tsuna's body and saw that he's cheek is also quite swollen and he's uniform had a specific area where there is a footprint

He's eyes widen as he gritted his teeth in anger "_T-The hell?! What else did he do to Tsuna?!"_ He said and hugged Tsuna tightly

Yamamoto buried his head on Tsuna's neck "I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!"

Tsuna shook his head "No…it's not your fault" he mumbled weakly

"But, if I didn't have this good looks, that bastard wouldn't even go this far…I-It's all my…..fault. Dammit!" he hissed clenching his fist

Tsuna rubbed Yamamoto's back "Yamamoto, don't blame yourself. Don't blame anything about you. You're kind Yamamoto, and your face, I actually like it. You're smiles always makes me feel at ease, even I'm worried, nervous or whatever. So please, don't blame yourself"

'Tsuna…Thanks, I got it…."

Yamamoto pulled away "Are you okay now?..."

Tsuna nodded "Hai…..Thank you very much Yamamoto. I really owe you my life…." Tsuna said gripping Yamamoto's hands "But…..how did you do that? Y-You….from the rooftop…..the shockwave…..This crater….." he mumbled

Yamamoto bit his lips "A-Ah that?..."

"Unn…"

Yamamoto tried to think of an excuse but realized that it was futile "I guess…I can't lie now huh? You saw everything right?" he sighed "I am a…" He breathed in and out and closed his eyes, and opened them revealing his gleaming emerald eyes, his fangs and his skin complexion turning pale "Vampire…."

Tsuna's eyes widen yet again "W-What…." He cupped his hands as he stare at Yamamoto "Y-You're joking r-right?"

Yamamoto shook his head "No, this time I'm serious"

Tsuna gasped "N-No way…they really do exist?...T-Then-!" He quickly covered hia wrapped wounds with his hand, as if protecting it

* * *

~Yamamoto's POV~

"Tsuna?"

Tsuna stood up and backed away from me which made me wonder what's wrong.

I also stood back "T-Tsuna? What's w—"

"_D-Don't come any closer!"_

I froze "T-Tsuna?"

He backed away even more "I-I said don't come any closer!" He said looking at me with scared eyes

I was frozen there. I didn't expect him to say that. Tsuna's scared of me, he's looking at me with those eyes filled with fear and disgust. It hurts. I can't breathe, my chest hurts. My voice is also stuck in my throat.

I-I…..what should I do?

I stepped forward "Tsuna, I swear! If you're thinking that I would hurt you, I will not!" I said

Tsuna shook his head looked at me with pained eyes which dealt a lethal blow on me "I-I….trusted you!" he cried and ran away

"Tsuna! Come back!" I held out a hand to him but he was already gone. I held it back and clenched it "Tsuna…Dammit!."

* * *

~.~

**Phew~ So much fluffs and stuffs!**

**So? How was it? It's pretty long huh?**

**Tell me your thoughts and please review~~! Make Chaikia-chan Happy!**

**By the way, do you know Nana Mizuki-san? If you know her, did you already heard her new songs from her new album? Me? I already did! And I was so in awe! Especially her songs "Appasionato", "Setsuna Capacity", "Ladyspiker", "Virgin Code", "Aishuu Twilight" and etc! Actually all of it! It's like Nana-san took a new step forward of her genre and it's very different from her last songs!**

**Well, please don't mind my babblings! Actually, while writing this, I was listening to "Setsuna Capacity" So I was so inspired!**

**Please support her~! **

**Oh, **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
